Such a housing, which is for a connector which is generally known as a `Miniature Circular DIN Type Connector`, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,669. The body, which is made of a plurality of separate parts, serves to locate and guide between these parts the connecting legs of terminals in the cavities, which legs project from a bottom, mounting face, of the housing for insertion in holes in a substrate, for example a printed circuit board. Although there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,525, a one part, molded insulating housing for a surface mounted electrical connector, of the kind under discussion, having a front shield, the terminal legs are held in position, only by virtue of means for retaining mating parts of the terminals in the cavities.